Un día en la vida de Locria
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: "FASSAD! MI NOMBRE ES FASSAD"  crackfic! CRACKFIC! una tarde de aburrición para GiygaShade.


Estaba aburrida... MUY ABURRIDA

Juro solemnemente no volver a hacer un fic así de LOLWHAT

Ahora pensaran cosas raras de mi xDD GAH

_**DISCLAIMER**_

ITOI, ESTOY LOCA, PERDONAME_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un día en la vida de Locria! Yay!<strong>_

_**Locria se prepara para el trabajo**_

_¡Oh dios! ¿Quién es esa guapa en el espejo? ¡Yo! ¿Quién más? _

Cada mañana después de levantarse, eso era lo primero que hacía. Luego se quitaba su camisón, se daba un increíblemente rápido baño y se comía diez bananas de desayuno. Podría decirse que era una de las rutinas más extrañas que puede haber.

Esa mañana fue un poco diferente, pero seguía dentro de la rutina. Tomó su rastrillo y meticulosamente depiló sus piernas, oh no, oh no no no, es que los pelillos ya estaban creciendo ¿Cómo ella andaría por ahí con todos los vellos horribles?

Cuando terminó entonces siguió su aburrida rutina de SIEMPRE ¡Oh! Sólo que esta vez se comió dos bananas mas, acababan de llegar nuevas cajas, ah, Porky era tan bueno con ella… bueno, al menos con eso le pagaba.

En fin, le dio un pedazo de queso a su ratón/mascota/único amigo. Miró la hora y se dirigió al elevador de su piso. Esperó pacientemente a que bajara… y espero… y espero… y espero… tanto que tuvo que ponerse a leer el número veinte de "Chica de new Pork", la revista más in de la ciudad. Con una robot de Beauty & Tasty en la portada. Ponía:

_~Las cien mejores formas para ligar con un pigmask_

_~El hombre enmascarado dice "No es una máscara, es un casco" y los medios se quedan atónitos._

_~Top 10 chicos de New Pork_

_~GiygaShade, la fangirl de Porky del mes… por vigésima vez consecutiva (y curiosamente aparecía en pequeño la foto de esa tipa llorando con una pancarta que dice "I LOVE YOU PORKY!")_

_~Los consejos de Porky para dominar al mundo._

…

Cerró la revista, nada interesante. Ya casi nunca sacaban artículos sobre ella, oh, triste realidad. Estaba pasando de moda.

¡Clinc! El sonidito del elevador al llegar. Ya era hora de irse a trabajar, si es que eso era un trabajo.

Entró al elevador, las puertecillas se cerraron detrás de ella. Seleccionó el botoncito de arriba. Suspiró, le tomaría en llegar unos tres minutos, ese elevador era increíblemente lento. Tomó su iPork y puso el random, para matar el tiempo, la primera canción que salió fue _I love New Pork_ de una tal _Porkdonna_. Se sumergió en la música e instintivamente su cabeza comenzó a moverse al ritmo, sin contar que cantaba a todo pulmón la letra… mal.

_**Locria en camino a su trabajo**_

Cuando llegó al verdadero piso cien, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, junto a él se encontraba el comandante sin su casco con una cara de perturbación tan grande que ninguno de los dos se explicaba ¿Qué? El comandante trató de parecer normal, pero ante Locria nadie podía actuar con normalidad. Salieron juntos del elevador, hubo un silencio incómodo que al final Locria terminó rompiendo.

—Buenos días comandante.

El comandante lo miró de reojo y mecánicamente le contestó.

—Buenos días, Fassad.

De nuevo ese horrible silencio. Locria debía admitirlo, detestaba al comandante. No sólo era guapo y tenía a New Pork a sus pies, sino también estaba en un mando más alto y era el favorito del rey ¡Hasta lo llamaba _su_ mascota! Eso siempre le irritaba. El tipo era un pedante que siempre andaba en sus asuntos, cosa que Locria, según, podría hacer mejor.

En su camino se encontraron con el cerdo mecanizado gigante, ó, como el Rey lo llamaba "Natural Killer Cyborg" en inglés y todo pro. El comandante se acercó a darle su comida al animal, el cual sólo emitió un pequeño pero extraño sonido que Locria nunca antes había oído. La cosa/cerdo sólo se quedó ahí observándolos con ojos de perro.

Lo siguiente era un pasillo increíblemente largo hecho completamente de oro y sin ningún sentido. Siguieron caminando juntos en silencio, hasta que Locria, de nuevo, lo rompió.

—Hombre enmascarado, que milagro que veo tu _gingeresco_ —¡Ah! a veces a Locria se le salía su cutre spanglish, cosa que tenía prohibida en el trabajo— cabello de vez en cuando. ¿Dónde dejaste la máscara?

El comandante se giró, y con la misma mirada inexpresiva le dijo:

—NO. ES. UNA. MÁSCARA. ¡Hasta parece que la gente no entiende! ¿Qué no saben la GIGANTESCA diferencia entre un casco y una máscara? ¡Agh!

Locria dio dos pasos hacia atrás mientras el comandante gritaba. Se disculpó por haberle dicho que era una máscara y aceptó su error. Al final siguieron su camino por el pasillo de largura extraña.

Sólo quedaba el final del trayecto para llegar a dónde querían. El paseo en el barquito de juguete, el pasillo de las memorias. Se subieron al pequeño barco sin decirse nada. Ambos se maravillaban como la primera vez cuando hacían el pequeño viaje. Cosas random y vintage por allí y por allá. Un teléfono, un helicóptero, un bate de baseball, una casa, una pizza podrida, unos calzones que ponían "Ness", unas gafas oscuras, una pila de vómito con ojos, una mecha en forma de araña, un coloso, un dinosaurio… Locria siempre se preguntaba cómo demonios el rey había metido un dinosaurio rosa ahí.

Cuando llegaron al final, los dos ya estaban más que hartos de la canción que tenía aquella habitación rara con cosas random. Se alegraron de bajar el barquito y fueron hasta la inmensa puerta.

_**Locria interactúa con su jefe**_

Entraron y no creyeron lo que veían: El rey como siempre en su traje de rayas rojas y negras, ahora desabotonado y con la corbata colgando de un lado a otro. Junto a él había varios pigmask. Estaban bailando al ritmo de la música que mrs. Marshmallow emitía desde sus geniales bocinas.

El comandante y Locria intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza y decidieron que lo mejor era salir de allí. Hasta que un pigmask los vio.

—¡Fa-fassad! ¡Comandante! ¡No es lo que parece!

Todos dejaron de bailar y se hicieron los que no pasó nada. En especial el Rey, que abotonó su saco y acomodó su corbata. Ahora sí, la vida volvía a ser normal.

—¡Ahem! Bien, camaradas, buenos días ¿Cómo les va?

El comandante no contestó. Pero Locria estuvo a punto de hacerlo…

—Bi-

—¡Cómo si me importara! —el rey lanzó un pedazo de chocolate en dirección a la cara de Locria.

El comandante atrapó rápidamente ese chocolate y se lo comió vorazmente sin decir nada. Sonrió extrañamente y se acercó en cuatro patas al rey.

—Bien hecho, monstruo mío. Ahora date una vuelta.

A lo que él Comandante se dio una vuelta, como cuando un perro persigue a su cola.

—¡Haha! Eres la mejor mascota que podría un niño tener.

El rey acarició al comandante, quién estaba sentado tal y como un perro lo haría. Miró a Locria de reojo y con voz increíblemente aburrida le dijo:

—Ah… oh… ¿Cómo va todo en la torre?

—Igual que siempre, sin contar que ahora tenemos tantos whatevers que no sabemos dónde meterlos.

—¿La adquisición de cajas felices?

—Ya todos la tienen… —Locria tragó saliva— Menos un niño habitante de Tazmily.

—Ah, los niños de hoy tan idiotizados con la… Espera ¿Qué? ¿¡QUÉ! —El rey se acercó a Locria y al mismo tiempo el comandante comenzó a gruñir, tal y como un perro lo haría—, ¡Te encargo una tarea tan idiotamente fácil… Y no la puedes hacer! ¡Locria, eres estúpido! ¡ESTÚPIDO HOMBRE-MUJER-EXTRAÑO!

Oh… demonios, él era el único con derecho a llamarlo así… Ahora el comandante se burlaría de el por siempre y para siempre. Sí, no importaban los otros pigmask ¡El comandante le haría Bullying brutal!

BULLYING

BULLYING

_**BUUUULLYING**_

La palabra se repetía en su mente como la letra de Beat it, una y otra vez…. Oh, su vida ya era un infierno. Un asqueroso infierno, ahora no podría ir a ningún lugar sin que sus subordinados le echaran carrilla y lo llamaran Locria.

—¡Ajajaja! ¡Locria! —dijeron los pigmask que estaban ahí al unísono.

—¡MI NOMBRE ES FASSAD!

El comandante se puso de pie, con expresión seria, como si no se hubiera comportado como el mejor amigo del hombre, o mas bien del cerdo. Le dio unas palmadas a los hombros de Locria y se dignó a decirle:

—Tu nombre no es Fassad… ya ya ya, bájate de la nube y ponte tu vestidito.

Todos en la sala, incluido el rey cerdo se echaron a reir con carcajadas tan estruendosas que de seguro se oían hasta la isla tanetane. Oh, la pesadilla ya había empezado.

—Heh —dijo el rey entre risas—, ya basta. Es más, dejemos que la pequeña Locria se vaya a arreglar las pestañas y a depilar las piernas.

Y así, las risas de los presentes acompañaron a Locria a la puerta.

_**Locria sale del trabajo.**_

Bien, si prácticamente el rey no le había dado trabajo ese día, entonces lo único que le quedaba era gastar todo su DP robado en la ciudad. Comprar zapatos de marca, vestidos de alta costura, cosméticos y cosas así. Todo lo que una ex Magypsy necesita.

Bajó el elevador, y como a eso le llevó casi una hora, entonces volvió a ponerse su iPork, siguió bailando y cantando todo lo que salía, sin importar que fuera. Bailó Salsa, hizo headbang con canciones de Glam metal, Perreó con la pared mientras oía una canción reggaetón que no supo por qué demonios estaba ahí. Oh si, probablemente su ratón lo había puesto, si era bien chaca.

Llegó a la planta baja bailando una bachata que tampoco supo por qué tenía. Miró a ambos lados y observó que el comandante estaba junto a él, con una cara de perturbación gigantesca y con signos de haber llorado.

—Oh, Hola Fassad. Parece que tomamos el mismo elevador.

—Dios, habiendo tantos me tiene que tocar contigo… ¡Espera! ESTE ES EL ÚNICO ELEVADOR. —nótese que aquí la cámara enfocó dramáticamente al rostro de Locria—. ESPERA… ¿ Y CÓMO TE METISTE SI ESTABAS CON EL REY?

Tun –la cámara se acerca al ojo de Locria-

Tun –la cámara se acerca todavía más-

TUN –todavía más-

El comandante suspiró.

—Es la magia de los fics, Locria. La magia de los fics.

—¡YA TE DIJE QUE MI NOMBRE ES FASSAD!

Volvió a suspirar.

—¿A dónde se supone que vas?

Locria, sin mirarlo siguió su camino hacia la salida del edificio. El comandante se quedó parado detrás.

—A comprar ropa.

_**Locria va de Shopping.**_

—Pero… ¡YO NUNCA DEJÉ QUE ME ACOMPAÑARAS!

Los dos entraron a la tienda, la mujer sonriente le dio la bienvenida, como siempre. El comandante se sentó en uno de los silloncitos mientras Locria caminaba por los pasillos, observando todos los vestidos.

—Ese no te va, prueba otro. —le decía el comandante, cada que veía uno. Locria sólo cerraba los ojos, intentando no oírlo.

—¿Esto es lo que haces en las tardes? … que aburrido… —otra de las frases del comandante.

—¿No crees que ese está muy escotado? —otra más, su acompañante estaba a punto de desesperarse y cerrar fuertemente la puerta del probador.

Y la cerró. El comandante se acercó lentamente a esa puertecilla y espero pacientemente a que el señor señora saliera de ahí. Cuando lo hizo, el comandante con su siempre inexpresiva cara le increpó:

—Neeee, Locria ¿No crees que eso te queda muy pegado?

Locria aventó su bolsa agresivamente.

—¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS VIENES CONMIGO?

—porque estoy aburrido y me gusta molestarte.

—Te hubieras quedado con el rey.

—Nah, Porky ya no me enseña nuevos trucos.

Oh, de nuevo se producía un silencio incómodo. Se miraron a los ojos inexpresivamente. El comandante volvió a sentarse y Locria siguió hurgando entre los vestidos.

—Ermm ¿Se va a llevar algún vestido? —le dijo la señora de la tienda, aún extrañada porque un hombre compraba ropa de mujer.

—No—contestó el comandante por Locria—, sólo vinimos aquí a molestar. Usted sabe, una de esas apuestas que se hacen en los conciertos de DCMC.

Locria dejó escapar un grito gigantesco de enojo que casi destruyó la ciudad.

_**Locria y el comandante se toman un café**_

Salieron de la tienda, el comandante aún inexpresivo lo siguió sigilosamente. Caminaron por todo New Pork, buscando algo interesante que hacer ó alguna tienda que ver. Nada interesante, la ciudad seguía casi desierta. Dieron un pequeño establecimiento que vendía café. Se miraron, encogieron los hombros y entraron. ¿Por qué no?

Starpork Coffee. Esa era la marca, la más prestigiosa de todas. Su logo era Porky vestido como un ángel, o al menos eso parecía. Pidieron, Locria un Caramel con todo y el comandante una taza de café americano.

Se sentaron en esos silloncitos molestos que tienen todos los cafés y se pusieron a observar el panorama. Los sorbos del comandante eran molestos. Muy molestos.

—Sabes, no puedo creer que esté en una cita contigo…

—Locria, esto no es una cita.

Silencio de nuevo, siguieron tomándose sus cafés.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—Igual, su majestad ya sólo juega conmigo de vez en cuando, se está convirtiendo en todo un hombre de negocios.

Otro intervalo de silencio.

—¿Qué actualización tienes?

—9.5.1 y Andonuts ya casi termina la más nueva.

Más silencio

—¿Ya terminaste tu café?

—No, no me gustó.

Silencio, SILENCIO.

—¿Por qué lo pediste?

—Porque no sabía qué demonios era un café. No es algo que nosotros los Mechas debamos tomar.

Al final Locria tuvo que tomarse ese desabrido americano.

—¿Por qué lo llaman "Americano"? —preguntó el comandante, admirándolo.

—No lo sé, no sé qué demonios es americano. Apúntalo y pregúntale a Porky.

Un estruendo los sacó de sus pensamientos, unas tipas habían entrado en el establecimiento gritando como locas.

—¡GAH! ¿ÉL COMANDANTE ESTÁ AQUÍ? —preguntaron.

Locria lo señalo.

Unas se desmayaron, otras gritaron, otras lloraron, otras se acercaron. El comandante sólo las miró extrañamente.

—¿Quién demonios son ustedes?

Otras más se volvieron a desmayar, los del café tuvieron que echarles agua.

—¡SOMOS TUS FANGIRLS!

En eso salió una tipa de la multitud, la tal GiygaShade con su pancarta de "TE AMO PORKY!", ella comenzó a gritar sobre lo genial que era el rey. Nadie le prestó atención.

—OHSHIT FASSAD, CORRE.

—¿Qué?

—TE DIJE, CORRE.

Y ambos salieron pitando de Starpork.

_**A GiygaShade se le acaban las ideas**_

—Y ¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó Locria mientras seguían corriendo, una estampida gritona de chicas los seguía rápidamente.

—A DÓNDE SEA, PERO LARGUEMONOS DE AQUÍ.

Las niñas seguían gritando "GAH, COMANDANTE, CASATE CONMIGO!" "GAH, COMANDANTE, ERES GUAPO" "GAH! COMANDANTE, HAZME UN HIJO" "GAH, PORKY, TE AMO" oh, esa última fue la fangirl loca que no cuadraba ahí.

Se escondieron en las alcantarillas, era el único lugar libre de aquellas tipas. Esperaron a que se fueran, sin embargo no lo hicieron. Su griterío seguía ahí.

—¿Cuándo se irán?

—Nunca, estaremos aquí… para… SIEMPRE.

-la cámara enfoca hacia afuera…-

Locria acababa de tener el día más RARO de su vida.


End file.
